Chain Me
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: Because the battle is not yet over. "If you really want me to stay, then chain me. Don't take your eyes off me. You have to do better than this. Because as of the moment, I deem your lives more important than mine. I am not the same person I used to be, BaKanda." ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Warning/s:**

Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar. An OOC Kanda—probably.

SPOILERS AHEAD. I couldn't help but put a few spoilers of the recent chapters here. I need them to get my plot going, so for those people who haven't read the latest chapters yet, you have been warned.

**Title:** Chain Me

**Summary: **Because the battle is not yet over. "If you really want me to stay, then chain me. Don't take your eyes off me. You have to do better than this. Because as of the moment, I deem your lives more important than mine. I am not the same person I used to be, _BaKanda_." ONE SHOT

**Author's Note:** My friend insisted that I read the latest volumes of DGM and this was the result. I couldn't sleep since last week thinking how my baby Allen was out there in the cold, utterly alone.

..

..

_.._

_"I think hell is something you carry around with you. Not somewhere you go."_

— Neil Gaiman

..

..

..

Someone was shouting.

A little river of blood was flowing on his feet.

He could only stare, terribly numbed by the melancholy of his dreams

He propelled himself off the ground; his arms were wide spread on his both sides—

There was oblivion beneath him—

— then he fell, together with all of him, he fell deeper and deeper.

And he thought—

Dying was so much easier.

"_Why are you running away, Kanda?!"_

..

Kanda bolted awake.

He cupped his sweating face and ran his fingers through his long locks. His heart was still beating so hard it was making him hard to breathe.

It was that dream again.

"What the fuck... was that?" he whispered.

He looked at the clock perched on the wall and almost cursed again. It was only three in the morning. He grabbed his black coat and put on his shoes.

He needed fresh air.

..

"Can't sleep, Kanda-sama?"

Kanda looked at the owner of the voice and tch'ed.

He didn't answer. He just sat on a large rock in complete silence, staring at the faint fire in front of them.

The Finder just smiled. He was used to be ignored by Kanda Yuu whenever they were on a mission. He had long ago proved that Kanda was just not a man of words but oddly enough, this strange and aloof demeanor of the exorcist brought him peace and serenity whenever they were together in a mission that he could never found in other exorcists in the Order.

Having Kanda Yuu as a partner was like travelling alone by yourself.

It was peaceful and quiet—aside from a few cursing in the air every now and then.

They had successfully finished their task and they we're now heading back to the Order when darkness suddenly covered the sky. They decided to stay in an abandoned house deep in the forest while waiting for the sun to come out.

The Finder glanced at the aloof man again.

He wasn't wearing his usual shirt beneath the famous Black Order coat and this made the Finder conclude that he was sleeping a few minutes before flew out of his room.

Was it a nightmare?

Kanda looked so deep in his thoughts.

The fire was dancing in the exorcist's eyes, burning thoroughly like a forest blaze.

What was he thinking?

Kanda Yuu was proclaimed dead by the Order's higher ups three months ago.

A fierce battle had taken place in the Black Order where Alma Kalma had purportedly tried to kill Kanda Yuu.

He had not seen it himself but according to the stories of his fellow Finders and a few exorcists, it was a ferocious battle that had taken so many innocent lives.

In the end, Allen Walker, the strange but kind white haired exorcist, helped the two escaped and was eventually put in prison for treason.

He really didn't know what exactly happened, but he heard that Allen Walker was declared not fit to be an exorcist anymore when he escaped the Black Order and killed Howard Link, a direct subordinate of Malcolm C. _Leverrier._

And then Kanda Yuu came back.

The Finder wondered what made him come back again. He was already free—

"We're going first thing in the morning. Don't make me wait," Kanda said, glaring at him. He was looking at him like he knew what he was thinking and it terrified the hell out of him.

He didn't want to anger someone like Kanda Yuu. It wasn't the most wise thing to do as of now.

The Finder just nodded his head and looked away.

..

_It was cold. _

_Cold._

_The falling snow felt like needles piercing through his thin coat. _

_Nights were especially hard. The freezing cold was so harsh it could cut through your skin and made you bleed. _

_He breathed._

_He forced a smile on his face._

_He was... still alive._

..

"Where is Kanda Yuu?" Komui demanded, looking truly upset. "He was supposed to be here after his short mission in Kenya."

Lenalee just shrugged her shoulders. "We really don't know, brother. He didn't contact us."

Komui's eyes reduced to slits and he stared to his dear sister. "Are you sure, you don't know where he is?"

"IF I SAID I DON'T KNOW A GODDANM THING ABOUT KANDA'S WHEREABOUTS, THEN I DON'T KNOW, STUPID NII-SAN!"

Noise Marie, who was just observing the conversation closed his eyes and sighed.

This would be a very long afternoon.

..

Kanda hissed at a drunken man who _tried_ to grab his ass inside a train. He whacked his head off with his Mugen, causing a mild disturbance inside. His nightmare didn't end there, though. When the security personnel arrived, they ridiculously mistook him for a fucking girl—which earned them a mouthful of colorful curses in five different languages.

It was quite a sight.

Kanda Yuu left them with their mouths widely opened and regally walked away.

The next time someone tried grabbing _anything _from him, he would definitely kill that person.

..

_He coughed._

_He could still feel it. _

_He could still feel him._

_He was near._

_A girl with a kind face looked at him from above the entrance of a sewer. _

"_Are you an angel?" she asked._

_He just put his fingers on his lips and smiled. "Shhh..."_

_.._

He stared at the hundreds of people roaming the capital that afternoon. Every corner was bursting of annoyingly loud people talking to each other.

Kids were running on the street not minding the steel cold of the daylight.

It was a picture of a happy and lively community and it was royally pissing Kanda off.

"That stupid Moyashi..." he murmured while gritting his teeth. He surveyed the place, his eyebrows were almost meeting on his forehead. "I swear I'll cut you into million pieces when I see you. Make sure you are alive or else I'll personally kill you."

He continued walking through the infuriatingly earsplitting street, his feet was firmly kissing the ground as he slowly trudge. His long hair was swaying at his back.

"_You've closed the lid on your thoughts... because it hurts to think. You aren't even trying to confront Alma properly! _

_Isn't he an important person that wanted to live together with you, even if it meant throwing your hatred of the Order away? _

_Why are you running, Kanda?!"_

Kanda's eyes darkened.

As he walked, he was trying hard to ignore a part of him whispering, '_be safe, be safe'._

..

_Hordes of people laughing coated the avenue as streets performers execute different tricks in front of their audiences. Colorful costumes and adorable animal companions lit up the event and people, who were looking for more, shouted in joviality. The people in circus didn't let down their expectators and performed again, eliciting more compound cheering from the crowd. _

_Everybody looked so happy and blissful. _

_The place was teeming with life and this, among other things, kept him steadily breathing each passing day. _

_It was hard, but he had to do his best to keep himself alive._

..

_What was so special in living that humans were so desperately hanging on to their feeble lives?_

..

_Pain was crushing his muscles and melting his bones. He gritted his teeth in so much pain, but he dared not to utter anything. He didn't want these people to know what he was going through. He didn't want them to pry to his own personal hell. _

_The transformation was more painful than he expected. _

_But what distress him the most was not the excruciating pain that was now coursing right through his body at the moment, but the frail resolve he had on himself that kept on thinning and thinning as time passed him by. He didn't want to end it all pathetically. He wouldn't be at peace with his death if he didn't at least fight_—_no matter how inescapable his fate was. He told himself he wouldn't go down without fighting and he would continue to do so until the very last minute of it all. _

'_But you are already fighting ever since you were born. Maybe it's time to let go now.'_

_A familiar voice spoke to him from inside his mind. _

'_I can see you are now suffering. As much as I hate inflicting harm to you, I couldn't stop the transformation. It is meant to happen and it shall, one day.'_

_He embraced his body much harder than before and crushed his lips with his teeth, to stop them from rattling._

_No, he wouldn't go down without a fight. _

_He stared at his deformed arms shakily; a thought was forming on his mind. _

_The shadowed face grimaced at what he was thinking._

'_Don't make me take over you again, Walker. You know you really couldn't kill yourself. The innocence will not allow you.'_

"_What if I destroy my innocence?"_

'_You will just destroy yourself. Or you will just going to speed up the transformation.'_

_Allen darkly smiled. "What if I manage to kill myself first before that happens? I can easily reduce myself into tiny pieces before you can completely take over me."_

_The shadowed figured growled. _

"_You are a fool, Allen Walker. Are you seriously thinking of killing yourself?"_

_Allen Walker truly smiled for the first time since he abandoned the Order. _

_He closed his eyes and rested his back on the grimy wall behind him. _

"_That's the idea, Neah..."_

_And it sounded so appealing amidst this pain he was going through._

"_I didn't know you are so eager to die. What will those people think if they know that their friend was seriously contemplating suicide?_

_Lenalee and Lavi's face, together with all his friends flashed in his mind. _

'_Right. They are all still waiting for you.'_

_Allen's face contorted in pain as a single drop of tear escaped from his left eye. _

"_Shut up, Neah," he muttered, too tired to even keep his eyes open. "Shut... up."_

'_Sleep, Allen Walker.'_

..

He was beyond pissed now.

He didn't know where to start looking, and the incessant pestering of some idiotic men and women was seriously making his blood boil. He didn't need anything that had nothing to do with that Bean sprout right now. He was passed his limit and shouting his name in the middle of this Godforsaken place just was so he could find him was starting to look so appealing to his eyes.

But knowing how stubborn that beansprout was, Kanda knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"_Allen abandoned the Order. He killed Link, too."_

Kanda clenched his fist.

He felt an immeasurable hatred towards the people of the Order.

Those fools.

They didn't even realize what the Moyashi had done for them.

Then he cringed and he gritted his teeth.

But then so was he, right?

What a joke.

Kanda looked at his hands.

'_Lenny told me that the only one who can save Alma is Kanda. I think so as well.'_

Kanda wouldn't forget those words—

'_Ark, take them both to Matel. A place where no one will reach them'._

And the Earl's horrifying declaration.

Until now, Kanda could still hear it ringing inside his ears ripping his heart apart.

"_Thank you, Kanda Yuu!_

_Awakening!_

_It's all thanks to you for ripping Allen's Walker with your innocence! The Fourteenth has now fully revived within Allen Walker!_

_Noah will never forget his grudge against innocence. _

_The more he's hurt, the more it comes forth._

_THANK YOU!_

_THIS IS THE END OF ALLEN WALKER!"_

Kanda felt a fine chill coating his whole body.

He couldn't actually save Alma from what he became, but Allen gave them their final moments together, and that was something Kanda wouldn't let himself forget for the rest of his life.

His heart tightened at the thought of Allen fighting his own demons—alone.

Yes, he couldn't save Alma but he was there for him at his final moments. He was clutching him tight, and for the very last time, they had acknowledged their importance to each other.

He was cradling his friend in his arms when he went away.

But who was with Allen right now?

He saw Allen's smiling face again, and for the last time, Allen's words echoed throughout his body, slicing every fiber of his being.

..

Lenalee and Marie knew about his plan. Though they did not say anything to him, Lenalee's unspoken 'good luck' and Marie's kind and gentle smile were more than enough for him to get going.

Kanda was going to search for Allen Walker and he would bring him back again—back where his ass truly belong—

To his friends.

He would make Allen Walker smile again.

..

And then he met Johnny Gill.

He heard from Marie that the small man would be searching for Allen Walker, too. He didn't know exactly what his intention was, but he was pleased (albeit clandestinely) to hear that someone, other than him, was working his ass off to bring that Moyashi back. He found him under the care of CROWs and since Kanda was a caring, little bastard, he did them a favor and he stole their _responsibility_ right under their dirty noses.

Johnny looked grateful but anxious.

"A-are they still alive?" Johnny Gill asked, shocked when he saw the two CROW's so still inside the train cabin.

Johnny winced when he saw their totally destroyed faces.

He looked back at Kanda and shivered when he saw him looking so grimly happy.

Kanda, with his Mugen perched on his shoulder, devilishly grinned. "Well, knowing CROWs, you should never be too easy with them. I made sure they will be sleeping for the rest of the day."He then glared at the still shocked small man and asked, "Do you know where to find that Bean sprout?" the Mugen was almost touching Johnny's neck.

The scared scientist shivered, gulping. "I-I don't know but I have a plan," he said. "What are you doing here a-anyway, Kanda? Aren't you supposed to be back in the Order?"

Kanda frowned at the man and dusted his coat. "That is none of your concern," he deadpanned. "I'll assist you in finding the moyashi so you better know where to start looking for him. Please be warned that I don't like wasting my time."

Kanda Yuu growled when the scientist remained unresponsive to him and it made Johnny jumped out in fright. The exorcist looked so murderous right now like he could truly kill Johnny if he still remained there, standing.

"What the hell are you still waiting for? To see when fishes will grow legs? Move your little ass and let's find that abomination before I ran out of patience!"

"Y-YES, SIR!"

Johnny Gill badly wanted to retort and inform Kanda that there were now newly discovered fishes with 'hands' which were fully capable to walk beneath the ocean floor. Some were even more adept in 'walking' using their 'fin-hands' rather than to use them in swimming. But as he stared at the broad shoulder of Kanda and the glinting Mugen swinging on his side, Johnny gulped and held back his trivia, afraid to be cut in half.

He sighed.

..

The search was not easy. There were so many places where Allen could have gone. As they visited each places, they kept on hearing the same reply over and over again.

"_Sorry, but we haven't seen him here."_

It was making Kanda nuts and yet, he couldn't really complain. Not when he could see the scientist doing his best in searching even if it was so obvious that these long walks were too much exhausting for the likes of him.

"Why don't we stop for a while?"

Johnny Gill looked up and saw Kanda's distant eyes searching. "E-eh? What did you say, Kanda?"

A glare was again thrown in his place. "I said, get your puny, little ass out of the sun and let's stop for a while! Do I really have to repeat everything to you?"

Johnny shivered. "Sorry..."

He couldn't really understand Kanda Yuu.

..

Kanda wasn't expecting that they would find Allen just like that. He knew that the beansprout was hiding and a hiding man was extremely hard to find.

He drank the last drop of the liquor on his glass and eyed the moon outside.

The place was a little too noisy for Kanda's taste, but as he drank the night away, his senses slowly numbed.

Then, he heard Johnny squeaked at his side.

"The money was gone, Kanda!"

Kanda looked back at the scientist and frowned. "What?"

"T-the m-money..." Johnny said, teary-eyed. "It w-was gone!"

Kanda felt slicing each and everyone inside the bar.

..

Kanda didn't expect a seriously annoying headache and hangover would be his breakfast the next morning.

Johnny groggy as well, but was in so much good shape than Kanda, who kept on clutching his head since he woke up like it would roll on the ground anytime.

They didn't expect to be robbed last night and the unexpected brawling that Kanda started in the bar in search for the missing money resulted in a humiliating situation that Kanda would never ever forget for as long as he was alive—those muscular thickheads threw them outside the bar where spent a whole night shivering in cold and in mortification.

But the thing that they least expect was Allen's sudden appearance in the middle of a jovial street full of buoyant and annoying people.

Well, it seemed like being less expectant had its little perks, too.

..

They didn't recognize him at first because of the ridiculous outfit and the equally ridiculous makeup, but Kanda knew right away that there was something off with the perpetually smiling clown the moment he laid his eyes on him.

He felt surprisingly irritated which, at first, he blamed to the alcohol and his body's currently situation.

It seemed like his body couldn't hold drinking so much anymore.

Unlike before.

Then, his eyes caught something.

A clown.

It was smiling.

Kanda scowled.

Then, it smiled again seemingly unperturbed by a scowling man in front of him—

Or maybe he hadn't spotted Kanda yet.

Smile here, smile there.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched in disgust.

It was fucking irritating.

He watched the clown juggled a few things on his hands and the people around him cheered again.

Kanda's frown grew.

What the hell's wrong with him?

That smile was so irksome it was reminding him of someone—

"Allen Walker..." he darkly muttered to himself.

..

Everything happened so fast.

Before he could get near to the performing clown, a sudden miasma erupted in the middle of the street.

It was an Akuma and it was devouring the clown and a little girl.

"_The fourteenth... I can sense the fourteenth!"_

"Please! Save my child! Please! Anyone!"

Kanda dashed towards the scene, his eyes were never leaving the clown and the girl.

And then, suddenly, a blinding white light appeared from out of nowhere and a white mist soared up in the sky, carrying the child.

Kanda felt his jaw dropped a little when he saw what and who it was.

The crowned clown.

He was fucking right... It was...

"Allen!" shouted Johnny after the white haired man gently brought the kid back to her crying mother.

Kanda looked at Allen and he wasn't please at what he saw.

He had never seen him looking so apathetic before.

And the makeup he was wearing was making that indifferent face so much uglier, too.

Kanda was already expecting that the beansprout was going to run away in every chance that he could get and he did it quite diligently the first time they had found him.

The moyashi immediately ran away.

"O my god! Kanda! Allen! Allen is escaping!" Johnny was frantically shouting and if not for the annoyance and infuriation he was feeling for Allen at that time, he might have walloped the scientist with his Mugen just to silence his mouth.

Kanda gritted his teeth and snarled, "As if I would let you get away again, you moron!"

..

If the search had been a pain in the ass, well, the retrieval operation had been a breeze.

"_I put a tracking device on Allen."_

It seemed like Johnny Gill wasn't a scientist in Science Division for nothing.

"Let's go find that beansprout again," he said.

"I won't let you again this time, you fucking beansprout," Kanda muttered darkly to himself.

..

What Kanda saw next was a sight he would not soon forget.

Allen was almost on the verge of falling inside an Akuma portal, his eyes were not seeing anymore. Kanda hurriedly slam the portal with his Mugen. He let his feelings get the best of him and sliced every Akuma that he could see.

He couldn't breathe.

When it was all over, his eyes immediately looked for Allen again, who was being cradled by Johnny. The scientist seemed very worried as he looked at him. It was as if he was asking Kanda to stop Allen's pain right there and then.

Allen Walker's skin was almost black and his breathing patterns were becoming more and more irregular as the time passed by.

Kanda didn't like moving him too much than necessary but he had to secure a place where he they could let the white haired man sleep and rest peacefully.

Kanda clenched his fist.

He couldn't help but wonder how the beansprout was living his life these last few weeks.

When Kanda held the almost limp body of Allen, his eyes darted towards those half-lidded eyes. He wasn't used seeing him like this.

The man felt so weak in his arms.

He was moaning in pain, clutching his abdomen. His face was contorted into an unspeakable pain and his whole body was shaking as if it was under a seizure.

Something clicked inside his mind as he hurriedly unbutton the white haired man's top.

What he saw would probably remain on his mind forever—or at least, until he died.

Kanda's hands trembled and he gripped the Mugen so tightly, almost crushing his bones.

Johnny was also trembling beside him and he could almost hear him sobbing.

..

Allen was burning.

It might be because of the transformation, but it could also be because of a fever.

Kanda would rather have the latter.

He gripped Allen's body tighter, troubled that the white haired man would try to escape again. His hands were slightly shaking—

Just like when he held Alma in his arms, too.

..

"Don't you fucking try to escape again, beansprout. I'll find you no matter where you hide," Kanda had to hardened his glares because he could feel himself wavering as he continued to watch Allen with that apathetic expression he was covering his face. Kanda was still royally pissed off, really. But he could hardly summon the courage to hold him again now that he was awake albeit still feverish, when he was perfectly aware that he was the one causing him pain.

He was afraid that if he touched Allen, he would downright reject him.

Kanda knew that the wound the Mugen gave Allen was giving him excruciating pain. The exorcist's parasitic Innocence was trying to heal it but he knew that a wound of that caliber won't just banish in a few weeks.

Kanda tightened his hold on the damp towel he was holding.

He looked again at Allen's slumped body on the bed and 'tsk'ed. He had to wipe all those blood, grime, and sweat on the moyashi's face but his body won't just move.

He was supposed to clean his wounds while Allen was still sleeping but the white haired exorcist didn't give them that chance. Allen bolted awake the moment he was laid on the bed and glared at Johnny who was holding his head.

The dark circles beneath Allen's eyes were telling Kanda that the beansprout wasn't getting enough sleep since he left the Order.

He was probably afraid that the fourteenth might take over while he was out, asleep...

_Stay away from me!_

Johnny was almost slammed on the nearby wall.

Allen's eyes were burning with so much revulsion and abhorrence; his body actions were screaming with pain and suffering. But Kanda knew, that behind all that, Allen was beseeching for help.

He needed his friends right now more than anything.

And yet he was refusing Johnny's help.

He was demanding them to leave him alone.

And most of all, he was refusing to look at Kanda.

It pissed him more than the fact that Allen was being such a thickheaded brat.

"If you really want me to stay, chain me. Don't take your eyes off me. You have to do better than this. Because as of the moment, I deem your lives more important than mine. I am not the same person I used to be, _BaKanda_," he said, his throaty voice was dripping with animosity.

Kanda wanted to wallop some sense into than apathetic face but he stopped himself. Allen just was talking nonsense because of the high fever.

He continued to watch Allen, who was still refusing Johnny's help and Kanda's eyes, and sighed. He tried to calm himself because he knew that shouting the white haired exorcist won't make any difference. It would just aggravate Allen's detestation even more.

Kanda knew that Allen could be so stubborn and really, he didn't want to deal with that kind of headache today.

"I don't want to talk to someone burning with fever. Sick people are more prone to idiocy, Moyashi," he said brushing off what the white haired man had said.

Allen Walker snarled, clearly enraged.

Allen glowered at him.

He looked like he was going to kill them both if not for the rope tightly wrapping his hands.

"You are fucking stupid, Kanda Yuu! You are already free! Why are you still wearing that uniform? Why are you wasting your time in finding someone like me? Why, Kanda?! You are already free—you are already with Alma—"

Allen wildly coughed; tears were starting to well up on his eyes. "Y-you are already free!" he shouted with all his might.

..

Johnny was at a lost at what to do.

He watched Allen lash on the bed with his hands still tightly tied on the bed's post. He was glaring at Kanda and spitting poisonous words at the exorcist.

As he looked at them, he couldn't help but think that it was as if the world was only revolving around these two.

He could understand what Allen was saying—Johnny, himself, could not understand Kanda, too. The long haired exorcist was finally free and yet, he was here, beside Allen. He helped him seach for his friend. Truth to be told, Kanda had no obligation in being here right now. As far as Johnny knew, these two were never been friends even when they were still both working under the Black Order. They quarrel a lot and their outlooks in life were just too different to let them stay in one roof without baring their fangs to each other.

Kanda and Allen were like water and oil.

So why?

Johnny looked at Kanda, his eyes were full of questions, too.

Why did he help him find Allen? What did he come back for?

..

Kanda was just watching Allen's rage unfold in front of him.

"_The child's a Noah... I could tell... and someday, he will disappear, too."_

Allen was thrashing so hard and for a moment, Kanda worry for the Bean sprout's hands. They looked so swollen right now. He wondered if he tied the rope too stiff. But as he watched him flailing riotously on bed, he thought this was not the time to feel guilty.

They needed Allen to stay here.

And Kanda would do anything to make the stubborn piece of shit stay, whether he liked it or not.

"YOU'RE A FOOL, KANDA! YOU ARE JUST PUTTING YOU AND JOHNNY'S LIVES IN DANGER! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING LIFE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?!"

If not for the seriousness of the situation, Kanda would have laughed. Seriously.

Instead, he looked at fear-stricken Johnny Gil at the corner of the room, cowering in fright and said;

"I told you, you should not let his angelic face fool you. Moyashi is far more sinister than me." He looked at the panting man, whose eyes started to unfocused—

"You're sick, Kanda. You are doing something unnecessary. I am v-very much capable of doing this on my own... I d-don't need the O-order's help..."—

A sign that he was already succumbing to his high fever.

Thank God.

Kanda couldn't help to utter inwardly.

No matter how wrong it sounded.

Kanda swiftly caught Allen's body before he completely fell. He gently laid him on the bed, brushing the white locks covering his sweating face.

"Stupid," he muttered. "The Order's not trying to help you, beansprout. _We_ are trying to help you."

Johnny helped him cover his body with quilt and as he looked at the sleeping face of Allen, the tears he was trying so hard to contain before broke out like a broken faucet.

Kanda didn't say anything after that. He just stared at Allen's lying body, too; his dark eyes were never leaving the ugly wound he personally carved on the white haired man using his Mugen.

"_Thank you, Kanda Yuu!_

_Awakening!_

_It's all thanks to you for ripping Allen's Walker with your innocence! The Fourteenth has now fully revived within Allen Walker!_

_Noah will never forget his grudge against innocence. _

_The more he's hurt, the more it comes forth._

_THANK YOU!_

_THIS IS THE END OF ALLEN WALKER!"_

Kanda placed his hand on his chest where his heart was supposed to be caged inside his ribs, beating.

_It hurt._

Seeing Allen in this kind of condition hurt.

But knowing it was his fault that Allen finally succumbed to the fourteenth hurt a thousand times more.

..

"Eat."

No response at all.

Kanda's annoyance finally reached its limit

"Eat, you fucking beansprout!" Kanda shouted as he held Allen's mouth firmly in his palm. "You'll eat, you understand me?!"

"You can't make me eat, you imbecile! How many times should I fucking tell you that the name's Allen, _BaKanda_?!"

Since they found Allen Walker a week ago, the white haired exorcist seemed to banish his polite demeanor especially if he was talking to a certain _abomination_ called Kanda Yuu. It somehow made the long haired exorcist smirk for a moment—but as the battle for the most thickheaded bastard continued, Kanda didn't know that it would drain his energy more than it supposed to be.

"I'll call you an _amoeba_ if I must! Now, eat!" he scolded, his eyebrows were now almost meeting on his forehead. "Or else..."

Allen's eyes darted towards Kanda, taxing. "Or else what? You'll spank me?" he taunted, an infuriating grin suddenly lit on his tired face.

Kanda's face darkened.

That was it.

He spooned a mouthful of porridge on the bowl put it inside his mouth. He placed the bowl on the bedside table and loomed over Allen.

Allen looked so aghast. "W-what are you doing?"

Kanda gripped the flailing body over him and resolutely held Allen's face again, his hands were on the exorcist's lips slowly parting them.

"W-whaa! K-khanndeee! Shthopit, yhou jherrrrk!" Allen tried to kick using his bounded legs but it was already too late.

Kanda's lips were now pressed on his. His tongue was now making it was inside his moist cavern, parting it and depositing the food that Kanda just put inside his mouth a while ago.

Allen paled as he understood what was happening, his body became rigid the moment he felt Kanda's tongue working inside his mouth.

He closed his eyes as he felt Kanda's tongue pushing the remaining porridge in his mouth to Allen.

The white haired exorcist shivered.

He had to gulp or else, he knew he would die from so much choking if not from utter humiliation. Kanda was firmly holding his neck, his thumb was slowly and gently moving in circular motion as if to make sure that Allen would not spit the food, the force on his throat was making him swallow.

Kanda licked his lips after the _vigorous feeding program_ and he smirked when he saw the face that Allen was making.

The white haired exorcist looked like he was just stripped of his virginity right then and there.

Kanda wiped a small portion of porridge that was stuck on the corner of Allen's mouth with his thumb and huskily muttered, "See, I know you can do it if you want to."

Kanda was trying so hard not to laugh as he made his way towards the door.

Meanwhile, Johnny was hard as a limestone outside the entrance where he probably saw the whole thing.

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the kitchen.

..

..

..

_"There are no happy endings.  
Endings are the saddest part,  
So just give me a happy middle  
And a very happy start."_

— Shel Silverstein, "Happy Ending?"


End file.
